<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bernie's Birthday (After the war) by LucaYoshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015758">Bernie's Birthday (After the war)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucaYoshi/pseuds/LucaYoshi'>LucaYoshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bernie-Lou Interactions [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucaYoshi/pseuds/LucaYoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bernadetta's birthday and Luca has a special surprise for her to celebrate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bernadetta von Verley/Luca Ioscinus Neapolis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bernie-Lou Interactions [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072361</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bernie's Birthday (After the war)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s 7 AM in the morning and while Bernadetta is sleeping, Luca is already awake from an hour, busy getting his birthday gift ready for his wife. Luca usually wakes up really late on his free days, at around 10 AM, while Bernadetta awakes at 7 o' clock and gets up after half an hour, which she spends hugging and caressing her sleepy husband.<br/>Bernadetta was still half asleep when she found out by stretching her right hand that her husband wasn’t there. Slightly confused, Bernadetta moved her hand up and down, left and right, to look for him on the bed. After realising that Luca wasn’t there at all, she finally opened her eyes and lifted her torso into a sitting position. She was still warm from the blanket that now was only covering her legs when a delicious fragrance reached her nose, then Bernadetta looked in the direction that smell came from and saw Luca, smiling at her.</p><p>(L):”<em>🎵 Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Bernie-Bear, happy birthday to you!🎵</em>”</p><p>Bernadetta was so moved that her eyes shined.</p><p>(B):” <em>Awww, Lou, thank you so much!</em>” said Bernadetta while bringing her hands closed on the other to her chest.</p><p>Luca then walked towards her side of the bed to kiss her on her forehead.</p><p>(L):”<em>I’ve prepared something special for you</em>” <br/>Luca started putting many pillows behind Bernadetta’s back so that she could lay her back on them.</p><p>(L):”<em>Is this comfortable enough ?</em>”</p><p>(B):”<em>Yes it is.</em>”</p><p>Bernadetta was so excited for that moment she couldn’t stop smiling at every word her husband said.</p><p>(L):”<em> I wrote this little poem for you, I hope you like it. Can you read it loudly while I get the rest of the things ready?</em>”</p><p>(B):”<em>Of course! I would be honoured.</em><br/><em>Ahem!</em><br/><em>‘Like roots in the warm soil,</em><br/><em>Your legs stay hidden under the blanket,</em><br/><em>Like a stem climbing to the sun,</em><br/><em>You sit steadily on top of your soil-bed,</em><br/><em>Like a leaf waits for a fly to stand in it,</em><br/><em>Bernie's mouth stays open, waiting for food to come to her.’</em><br/><em>P.S. The title of this poem is… Bernie the carnivorous… plant... aaaawww... Lou…</em>”</p><p>Reading those last words made Bernadetta cry with joy, while Luca had already put a serving tray in front of her with a rich breakfast.</p><p>(L):” <em>Hey, it’s been a while since I’ve last fed my favourite carnivorous plant!</em>”</p><p>(B):”<em>Are you…. Really going… to feed me?</em>”</p><p>(L):”<em>Exactly. I spent the entire day yesterday in order to prepare everything for your special day. I've made these cookies, these croissants, this cake, this orange juice and brewed your favourite Albinean berry tea. They should taste good, those croissants gave me quite the struggle. Well, less words, more food, open your mouth Bernie, say aaaahhhh…</em>”</p><p>Luca fed Bernie the entire tray, even if for Bernie that breakfast was too much for her, the thought that her sweet husband went out of his way to give her that wonderful moment, couldn’t make her stop.</p><p>After feeding her every sweet, and drink (with a teaspoon), Luca put away the serving tray to ask Bernadetta:</p><p>(L):”<em>So, tell me, did you enjoy it?</em>”</p><p>Bernadetta didn’t answer the question, she directly hurled herself at him, putting her arms behind his neck and kissing him on the lips.</p><p>(B):”<em>This is the best birthday ever… Thank you so SO SO MUCH Lou!</em>” </p><p>Bernadetta’s eyes were ever so shining, she couldn’t stop crying of joy. When her tears dryed shortly after, she gazed at Luca with her most passionate look, she leaned towards her husband’s face, who was now laying down on their bed.</p><p>(B):”<em>Can I have another gift now?</em>”</p><p>Luca caressed her cheek.<br/>(L):”<em>Yes, honey…</em>”</p><p>
  <strong>Later</strong>
</p><p>Still laying on the bed, the two were hugging eachother.</p><p>(B):”<em>Aaaaahhhh… Lou… Can we spend all the day on the bed? It’s so nice and warm in here…</em>”</p><p>(L):”<em>I wish we could, but we’ll have to leave at some time, otherwise how could we have a birthday party without our birthday girl?</em>”</p><p>(B):”<em>A PARTY? FOR ME? I've never had one of those, did you invite all of our friends too?</em>”</p><p>Bernadetta panicked a bit, she never had a birthday party and didn’t know how to behave, but deep in her heart she knew she would have like it.</p><p>(L):”<em>Obviously! I invited everyone from the monastery, there will also be a cake way bigger than the one you had this morning, we'll play games, eat, I also hired an orchestra to play some music, we'll have a great time tonight!</em>”</p><p>Bernadetta hugged Luca very tightly, she was very excited and happy for what was going to be her very first birthday celebration.</p><p>(B):”<em>Thank you Lou! I love you so much!</em>”<br/>Luca hugged Bernadetta and started patting her head.</p><p>(L):”<em>I love you too Bernie… Happy birthday!</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>